


Happy Irish Noises

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amputation, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Saviors of the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ain't nothin wrong with a little cuddlin between bros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Irish Noises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpoonerizeSwiftness (SplickedyHat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplickedyHat/gifts).



> just a little fluff based on splickedy's lovely saviors of the world, and more specifically based on a certain very cute doodle: http://splickedylit.tumblr.com/post/67679160265/gamzee-falling-asleep-on-karkat-or-tavros-would-be

It's another quiet night at home ( _not home, never'll be home without Da_ ) when you pick yourself on up and pad out of your room, making sure to be quiet. It's almost silent in the halls, most of the doors closed as everyone gets ready for bed. Your baggy jama bottoms _swish swish swish_  as you walk down the familiar halls toward a certain motherfucker's room, tapping on the door as quiet as you can. You step back a bit and soon the door opens a hair, Tav's big brown eyes meeting yours, looking curious but smiling when he sees it's you. Your pumper goes all aflutter and your belly feels warm and you're glad for the dark covering your blush. You smile back at him before leaning in to whisper as quiet as you can.

"What say you to a little movie night with this here motherfucker?" you ask, and your heart flutters a bit more as he leans in closer to reply.

"I say that sounds, uh, pretty 'bitchtits'," he says with a smirk, and you feel your face light up with a huge grin before wrapping a hand around one of his wrists and leading him out into the hall, pausing so he can shut the door before making your way toward Karkat's room. You stop in front of the door, turning to Tav with a grin before giving your secret best friend's knock as quiet as you can, _tap tap ta-tap_ , and stepping back, bumping into Tav a bit. You feel your face go dark but try not to let your embarrassment show, smiling when Karkat swings the door open with a huff and a scowl.

"Movie night, bro," you grin, and he gives a sigh before following you to the tv room, Tav's warm wrist still in your hand. You finally let go of him when you get close to the couch, pointing to it as you look to them with a grin. Tavros smiles and sits to the right, taking off his prosthetics and setting them down, rubbing at his knees. Karkat rolls his eyes but goes to sit on the left, flopping down and crossing his arms, tryin to act all surly and put out. You just grin as you turn back around, looking over the movies before grabbing a romcom you've seen with Karkat a few times.

You put the dvd in and grin before plopping your boney ass down right between em, layin your head on Karkat's lap and your legs across Tav's with a smile as you turn toward the screen. You all watch the commercials, Karkat grumbling about some of the actors in the previews half-heartedly, Tavros resting his hands on your legs. You turn a bit to look at em, Karkat looking to the screen with the slightest furrow of his brow, Tavros smiling a bit at his on-and-off commentary while he keeps his eyes on the screen.

You grin, scooting down a bit so your head's better situated on Karkat's lap, your hips resting across Tav's legs. You turn back to the screen when the movie starts, just enjoying being close to your two favorite motherfuckers.Sometime during the first half of the movie Karkat starts running his fingers through your hair, scratching lightly now and then, and you stretch out like a big happy cat, grinning as you turn your head into his warm hands.

You're starting to dose, eyes falling shut slowly, still able to hear the movie. Karkat continues petting your hair and soon you feel a warm hand at your hip, tracing swirling patterns across a freckled hipbone. You can't help but shiver, giving a happy sigh as you turn your head toward Karkat, smiling as you slowly and happily fall asleep snuggled up to two people you love with all your heart.

This place may not be the same as where you grew up, but you feel more at peace and at home with them then you ever have with Da, and you think that's a miracle.


End file.
